This invention relates to a furniture frame and particularly to a U-shaped molded plastic frame having integrally molded therein facilities for receiving arms, legs and back members, front supports and springs or spring supports to form a barrel shaped chair.
Heretofore, conventional frames for barrel shaped chairs have been fabricated from plywood, which is steam bent or otherwise bent into shape by hydraulic presses or the like or is sawed in order to form the necessary rounded side and back configurations. Such frames have been expensive, as well as difficult to fabricate. Additionally, such frames have to be relatively heavy in order to provide desired strength characteristics. Additionally, the attachment of arms, legs and backs to such frames has involved time consuming labor.
The present invention is directed to a furniture frame that overcomes the foregoing problems.